Atame
by POTOlover
Summary: Em um nobre apartamento londrino, Lucius desperta com a chegada dos primeros raios solares. Mas qual não é sua surpresa ao descobrirse atado! E atado por seu velho amigo Severus. Seria a hora de esclarecer o passado e enfrentar o destino?
1. O DESTINO BATE À SUA PORTA

**CAPÍTULO I**

**O DESTINO BATE À SUA PORTA**

Era apenas mais uma manhã e nada de anormal parecia ocorrer. O mundo continuava seu incansável movimento. Alguns chegavam, enquanto outros partiam...

Tudo parecia absurdamente rotineiro, a não ser por certo apartamento no mais nobre bairro de Londres. Pela janela, entravam os primeiros raios solares, invadindo, sem cerimônia, o apartamento. Vinham ressaltar o loiro da extensa cabeleira delicadamente espalhada pela confortável cama.

Lucius parecia tomar consciência do amanhecer, não que fizesse isso de muito bom grado. Abria vagarosamente os olhos, e as pupilas, já contraídas pela incidência de intensa luz, revelavam o infinito mar de suas íris.

Aos poucos, o loiro aceitava o fato de **TER** que levantar e encarar mais um dia dividindo seu palco com a jovem e "promissora" atriz Hermione Granger.

**- **Depois de tantos anos, ainda tenho de agüentar essa garota insolente! Se já não bastasse, como trouxa ela é ainda mais insuportável! – dizia Lucius, referindo-se a sua "colega" de trabalho.

- "Nossa, estou tão emocionada! Vocês foram uma platéia maravilhosa! Eu devo todo meu sucesso a vocês! Muito obrigada! E eu desejo a paz mundial!" – o loiro, agora, afinara a voz e falava em um tom ridículo, imitando a jovem atriz. (**n/a**: praticamente a Claudia Shiffer! Hahahahaha).

"_Promissora? Até parece... Sei muito bem a técnica que a insolente usou pra subir na carreira! Muitos e muitos sofás..."_ – ele colocava, em seu rosto, um sorriso debochado.

– Patética! Pelo menos, o meu salário é maior que o dela! – soltou um risinho enquanto acabava a fala.

Com a visão ainda embaçada, porém com considerável dose de coragem acumulada, Lucius notou certa pressão em seus pulsos. De inicio, julgou ser apenas alguma ilusão de sua mente. Talvez ainda estivesse confundindo seus sonhos com a realidade. Não sabia o quanto iludido estava.

Em seguida, notou semelhante sensação em seus tornozelos, porém, a pressão parecia ser exercida de forma diferente. Novamente, cogitou a possibilidade de ser apenas um sonho (ou pesadelo!).

"_Não seja imbecil, Lucius! Isto realmente está acontecendo e você sabe muito bem disso. Pare de fugir como um covarde!" – _pensou Lucius, estranhamente referindo-se a si próprio na 3ª pessoa.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, ele estava certo. A pressão era tão real que podia sentir em sua própria pele. E, diga-se de passagem, não gostava nada daquilo...

Finalmente recuperado do sono, Lucius conseguiu se encontrar naquela situação. Via seus pés amarrados por rudes cordas e, apesar de não conseguir enxergar, sabia que suas mãos estavam presas por algemas. Na verdade, Lucius nunca se sentira tão perdido e confuso.

Olhava ao seu redor, analisando cada milímetro de seu próprio quarto: nada, ninguém... A não ser pela enorme teia de aranha que, até agora, havia passado despercebida.

"_Definitivamente, tenho de despedir aquela maldita faxineira!" _– pensou Lucius, por alguns instantes.

Embora tentasse manter algum controle, tinha de admitir que um pouco de pânico se espalhara por seu corpo. Mentira, já estava completamente ansioso: o coração acelerado, agitado, com o olhar desesperado (desespero digno das clássicas tragédias cômicas).

Começou a se debater com força, na tentativa de desfazer os nós que atavam seus pés ou se livrar das algemas que pressionavam seus pulsos. Em pouco tempo, sua imagem já se assemelhava a de um homem completamente fora de si, num balançar insano.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lucius que o desespero de nada valeria. Havia apenas machucado seus membros imobilizados. E isto ele não queria, pois, acima de tudo, preservava sua aparência. A beleza tão admirada, e não apenas por mulheres.

Ficou, então, imóvel. Olhava para os próprios pés e parecia tão concentrado no trabalho de observar cada curva destes, como alguém prestes a descobrir o grande assassino de um livro de suspense (que, inevitavelmente, acaba sendo o mordomo).

"_Nossa! Estas cordas são incrivelmente deselegantes. Presumo que este seqüestrador barato não tenha a mínima noção de elegância." _– mergulhava Lucius em mais uma reflexão sem futuro.

"_Se bem que o nó parece ter sido feito com muito cuidado. As amarras são bastante simétricas, parecem feitas por alguém com muita noção de cálculos e proporções..." _– mais um pensamento do loiro, que tentava fazer o tempo voar.

De repente, um barulho tornou-se nítido. Claramente, era o som da porta principal sendo aberta. Restava, porém, uma pequena e insignificante dúvida: Quem diabos estava entrando em sua casa???

- Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei ver! Lucius Malfoy, desprovido de toda sua pompa, algemado e desalinhado. Como esse mundo dá voltas, não?! – soava uma voz rouca, perto da porta.

Lucius voltara seu olhar para a porta, encontrando lá uma silhueta já conhecida que carregava, porém, uma máscara no rosto. Uma máscara preta e grande que deixava apenas sua boca à vista.

- Pare com estes comentários estúpidos e me desamarre logo! O que pensou quando fez isto comigo, afinal? Esqueceu quem eu sou?

- Não sei do que está falando! Realmente não entendo. Você é que não faz idéia de quem eu seja. – disse o mascarado.

- AHHHHHHH! Faça-me o favor... Você realmente enlouqueceu, Severus? Vejo que esqueceu quem você é!

"_Desgraçado! Porque nunca se pode esconder nada dele? Parece conseguir ler minha mente, algumas vezes..." – lamentava silenciosamente Severus._

- Olhe, não leve a mal. A máscara até seria uma boa idéia para um disfarce, se não nos conhecêssemos **desde a adolescência**! Agora, me solte!

- Lucius, você pode ter adivinhado a minha identidade, mas isto não significa que está livre!

- Severus, se isto era pra ser uma brincadeira, saiba que eu realmente não estou achando a mínima graça! Pare de palhaçada e me desamarre logo!

- Não, pelo menos, não agora. Só estou seguindo ordens!

- Ordens? Que ordens? Ordens de quem?

- Na hora certa, você saberá.

- Nossa, Severus, seu ar misterioso é um fracasso! – e não conseguiu segurar um riso.

- Cuidado com o que fala, Lucius. Estou avisando... E, se eu fosse você, não acharia nada engraçado.

Lucius não conseguia parar de pensar nas atitudes de Severus. À primeira vista, elas pareciam tão estranhas, quase como aquele seu medíocre cabelo oleoso. Nunca havia visto o amigo daquele jeito, nem nas épocas de escola mágica (tempos pra lá de passados!).

- Espera! Será que ele ainda é meu amigo? Depois de tanta coisa que ocorreu naquele último ano! – sussurava Lucius.

- Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Silêncio!

- Mas já se passaram dez anos desde que a guerra acabara. É tempo suficiente para superar as antigas mágoas. – novamente sussurava o loiro.

- O que foi, Lucius? – Severus perguntava impaciente.

- Nada! – respondeu Lucius, julgando prudente não provocar o outro.

- Se não é nada, faça um favor, cale a boca!

"_Talvez todos aqueles anos, naquele lugar, tenham realmente feito mal a Severus. Talvez ele realmente tenha enlouquecido._"- foi o último pensamento de Lucius, antes deste se entregar a um sono profundo.

Sim, talvez fosse verdade...


	2. UM ESTRANHO NO ESPELHO

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UM ESTRANHO NO ESPELHO**

Severus estava na cozinha, em busca de algum liquido que pudesse satisfazer sua garganta seca. Na verdade, não queria um liquido qualquer, estava alucinado por uma cerveja bem gelada. Há anos não chegava nem perto de uma dessas...

Revistou não só a geladeira, mas também todos os armários e as prateleiras da cozinha. E nada! Nenhuma bebida, a não ser uma desinteressante garrafa d'água na geladeira.

"_Espere um pouco! Isso é impossível... Lucius sempre fora apaixonado por uma boa bebida. Duvido que tenha mudado. Pelo menos, a cara de cínico continua a mesma." _– pensava Snape, enquanto continuava sua procura.

Partia, agora, para a ampla sala de estar. Já ficava sem esperanças, quase se acostumara com a idéia de ter de se contentar com a maldita água. Foi quando avistou, bem no canto da sala, um pequeno bar, feito de madeira rústica e coberto por espelhos. Aproximou-se...

"_Eu sabia! Lucius continua previsível... Ainda bem!"_ – fora o pensamento que passara na cabeça, enquanto analisava quais bebidas lhe eram disponíveis naquele bar.

Porém, não encontrou nenhuma cerveja. Havia uma coletânea de bebidas destiladas, como vodcas e whiskys, e ainda uma coleção de vinhos tintos que percorriam as mais nobres nacionalidades.

"_Obvio! Lucius nunca teria uma bebida tão popular em sua casa. Não fazia parte da criação nobre dos Malfoy!" – _contentava-se Snape, escolhendo, enfim, um whisky doze anos.

Levantou-se com a garrafa na mão, repousando-a no apoio principal do móvel. Pegou, então, um copo próprio para a bebida escolhida. Enquanto colocava o liquido no recipiente vitral, observava sua imagem refletida nas taças de cristal, cuidadosamente penduradas em uma estrutura metálica do bar.

"_Preciso urgentemente fazer esta barba! Estou quase parecido com aqueles presos insanos de Azkaban" _– Severus sentiu um arrepio na espinha, quando completou seu pensamento.

Severus nunca se importara muito com sua aparência, essa era a verdade. Nem chegava aos pés de Lucius, talvez o maior exemplo de um homem verdadeiramente vaidoso. Porém, a semelhança com um símio insano realmente já conseguia incomodá-lo.

Pegou o copo e bebeu todo seu conteúdo. A bebida desceu quente pela sua garganta, umedecendo–a. Logo, a ardência se espalhara por todo seu corpo, penetrando cada veia mais profunda.

Já abandonando o cômodo, Severus sacudiu levemente sua cabeça, parecendo querer se livrar da sensação provocada pela bebida ingerida. Dirigiu-se, então, para o banheiro.

Embora soubesse que havia um banheiro localizado no corredor do apartamento, bem próximo à sala que a pouco abandonara, Snape preferiu usar a suíte do quarto de Lucius. Iria aproveitar para verificar o comportamento do loiro.

"_Certamente, ele continua insistindo naquele seu debater inútil. Deve estar tentando, agora, livrar os pés dos meus nós." – _Snape divertia-se ao pensar na imagem de Lucius se debatendo contra o ar.

Qual não foi, porém, sua surpresa ao entrar no quarto do loiro e encontra-lo completamente imóvel na cama. Estava deitado, tinha adormecido.

Snape cultivava, agora, um misto de perplexidade e dúvida em seu peito. Não esperava se deparar com a calmaria de Lucius. E, definitivamente, parecia incompreensível o fato de uma pessoa, sendo mantida como refém, conseguir adormecer.

"_Isso só pode ser armação. Ele apenas quer me enganar com esta calmaria. Está fazendo o papel de vítima indefesa..." _– foi a explicação mais lógica que Severus conseguira encontrar.

Avistando uma cadeira, que lhe pareceu bastante confortável, resolveu sentar-se para observar as atitudes do outro. Snape parecia bem seguro de sua desconfiança. Sabia que de inofensivo ou indefeso Lucius nada tinha. E não seria a primeira vez que o loiro teria mentido, definitivamente, não seria.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, mas nada se alterou. Lucius continuava embalado em um sono tranqüilo. E Snape começava perder a confiança em sua teoria. Mais alguns minutos de observação e ele pôde ter certeza que o sono do loiro era tão real quanto o seu dono.

"_Inacreditável... Só Lucius mesmo!" – _Severus constatava com um sorriso introspectivo.

A estadia na cadeira, aos poucos, ficava cansativa. Os músculos de Snape começavam a incomodá-lo. Imploravam por algum movimento, por mais contido que este fosse.

Dirigiu-se novamente para a sala de estar. Precisava de mais uma dose de whisky, sua garganta ainda estava um pouco ressecada. Serviu-se e voltou para o quarto, levando consigo o copo ainda cheio.

Acomodou-se na mesma cadeira, localizada bem no canto do quarto. De lá, conseguia ter uma privilegiada visão da cama, podendo atentar para cada movimento de Lucius.

Bebeu todo o whisky de uma só vez. Parecia ter acabado de chegar de um deserto. Talvez seu camelo ainda estivesse estacionado no meio da rua londrina.

Sentiu-se, mais uma vez, entediado. Não havia no que se concentrar: o quarto era bastante simples, e Snape nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse por decoração de interiores (e quem podia culpá-lo?). Inevitavelmente, seus olhos acabaram se fixando na figura de Lucius.

Como de costume, o loiro apenas trajava uma fina calça de seda preta, obviamente parte de seu pijama. Lucius nunca conseguira dormir com muitas vestes, dizia se sentir incomodado.

Severus tentou se concentrar apenas no ritmo da respiração do outro. Notara que o movimento do tórax de Lucius era bastante delicado, formando um ritmo harmonioso. Quase como uma orquestra de finas cordas.

Aos poucos, porém, o ritmo deixou de ser importante. Snape continuava observando o peito do loiro, porém, passou a se atentar para as curvas destes. Elas pareciam mais perfeitas do que qualquer magia, do que qualquer encanto.

"_Volte a si, Snape! O que pensa estar fazendo?" – _Severus tentava se recuperar de sua pequena "viagem".

Já chegava perto do meio-dia. O calor aumentava. Com um sutil movimento, Lucius livrou-se das cobertas. Deixara seu corpo completamente exposto.

E isto pareceu provocar ainda mais os pensamentos de Snape. O moreno suava frio, se remexia levemente na cadeira, não podia fazer muito barulho. Tentava desviar seus olhos de Lucius, tentava ignorar a presença do outro. Acabou destinando seu olhar para o canto de uma parede.

"_Nossa, que enorme teia de aranha. Lucius, definitivamente, deveria procurar uma nova empregada!" _– Severus tentava desviar sua atenção.

Mas aranha nenhuma conseguiria dispersar o olhar de Snape. Seus pensamentos há muito foram tomados pelas formas daquele corpo estendido na cama. Já havia sido dominado por um impulso quase animalesco.

Retornou, então, ao peito de Lucius. A pele muito clara, quando exposta ao sol, adquiria um brilho fascinante. Os músculos eram definidos, dando ao abdômen um desenho provocante. Os braços eram fortes e as mãos eram grandes, com dedos longos.

Lucius sempre cuidara muito bem de sua aparência, principalmente, no que dizia respeito ao corpo. E intensificara os cuidados quando fora atingido pela famosa "crise dos 40", tão freqüente nos homens. Hoje em dia, já beirando os cinqüenta anos, o loiro apresentava disposição e forma invejáveis.

A calça de Lucius, apesar da tonalidade negra, apresentava uma notável transparência (certamente proporcionada pela finura do tecido). E isso Severus logo reparou.

Severus era tomado por uma ânsia sem limites. Seu corpo implorava por um contato humano. Mas não um contato qualquer. Ele queria Lucius... Ele precisava sentir o peso daqueles músculos contra seu corpo esguio.

Concentrou-se nas pernas loiro, cujos contornos tornavam-se aparentes naqueles trajes. Não eram finas, tampouco eram grossas, apesar de bem torneadas. Notava-se que foram expostas a consideráveis doses de exercícios físicos.

Mas, no fundo, Snape sabia que o pior estava por vir. Pior? A quem queria enganar? Ele sabia que o melhor estava por vir.

Seus olhos passaram pelas canelas e seguiram pelas coxas de Lucius, chegando ao pênis. Sim, o loiro estava sem cueca, como já suspeitava Snape. E este se maravilhava ao observar as dimensões do membro. A largura e o comprimento eram tão satisfatórios como o resto do corpo atlético.

Severus mergulhava em puro êxtase. Sentia, agora, o volume que surgira entre suas pernas. Um volume impossível de ser ignorado. A luxúria corria por suas veias, misturava-se ao seu oxigênio. Estava com água na boca...

- Não sabia que ainda provocava esse efeito em você, Severus.

No momento, Snape encontrava-se cego. Cego de tanto desejo. Deliciava-se ao imaginar as mãos quentes de Lucius tocando cada parte de seu corpo. Acariciando, descobrindo,violando...

Somente após alguns minutos, conseguiria assimilar tal informação. A voz de Lucius chegara a seus ouvidos com inacreditável atraso.

Quando se deu conta da situação, fora surpreendido por duas bilhas acinzentadas encarando-o. Ainda demorou algum tempo para Snape se conscientizar sobre seu estado. Então, envergonhou-se...

- Ora, não se envergonhe, Severus... – Lucius postava um sorriso implacável no rosto.

Snape levantou-se rápido da cadeira, saiu correndo para a suíte. Dizer o quê? Sua cara não deixava negar o embaraço e seu corpo não escondia a excitação que sentia.

- Não fuja, caro Sevvie! – o sorriso transformava-se em gargalhada.

"_Parabéns, Severus! Você conseguiu parecer ainda mais ridículo. Porque não consegue superar essa maldita tentação? Seja mais forte"._

E foi no meio da lamentação que Snape se deu conta de seu estado. Sua ereção estava ainda mais evidente. O membro rígido e pulsante ansiava pelo toque intenso e preciso.

Já não havia mais retorno e Snape sabia disso. Não podia contrariar o próprio corpo. Aliás, não **queria **contrariar o próprio corpo. Há algum tempo já não sentia tamanha excitação. Jurou não deixar esta chance passar...

Levou a própria mão direita ao pênis. Primeiro, passou seus dedos pela glande. Nela pôde sentir pequenas gotas serem expelidas. Snape encarou aquilo como um estímulo para continuar.

Agora, segurava o corpo do membro com bastante força. Parecia não querer deixar a ereção escapar. Iniciou leves movimentos, impulsionando o pênis para cima e para baixo. Aquela sensação tirava Snape do sério.

O moreno começou a pensar como seria dividir o momento com Lucius. Imaginava ser a mão do loiro, e não a sua, que lhe tocava a intimidade. Recordava-se da textura da boca do outro, do seu vigor, do seu fôlego.

Intensificou o ritmo dos movimentos. O áspero de suas roçando na delicada pele do pênis proporcionava um atrito delicioso. Cerrava os olhos e mordia os próprios lábios.

As lembranças das noites passadas ao lado de Lucius fizeram Snape aumentar ainda mais a velocidade do movimento. Sentia falta do cheiro do loiro, do gosto de sua pele, de seu toque.

Snape sabia que a hora se aproximava. Seu corpo estava quase em chamas. Era guiado apenas pelo enorme tesão que sentia.

Recordando a sensação de ter Lucius penetrando seu corpo, Snape gozou. E o gozo fora seguido por um gemido contido. Um gemido calado, com um tom de pecado.

Com a respiração ainda ofegante, Snape tomou coragem para se olhar no espelho. Sentia nojo da sua imagem. Não apenas pela aparência física, mas também pelo que acabara de fazer.

Ficara excitado observando Lucius. Masturbara-se pensando em Lucius. E gozara lembrando da sensação de ter Lucius dentro de si.

Por que não conseguia tirar aquele homem de sua cabeça?

Desviara, então, seu olhar daquele espelho.

Era dominado por um misto de sensações: raiva, nojo, tristeza, dúvida... Atordoado, essa é a única palavra que se aproxima do estado no qual se encontrava Severus.

Mais uma vez, levou seus olhos ao encontro do espelho. Não suportava encarar a própria imagem. Faria de tudo para acreditar que aquele homem no vidro não era seu próprio reflexo. Não suportava, simplesmente, não suportava...

Em um impulso raivoso, Severus destinou um golpe ao espelho. Com um único soco, levara o espelho ao chão, a essa altura já em grandes cacos brilhantes.

Havia sangue em suas mãos. Havia tormentas em sua mente. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos...

Do lado de fora da suíte, permanecia imóvel uma figura alva. Ostentava ainda um sorriso triunfante no rosto, dando ênfase ao cinza de seus olhos.

"_Bom saber que ainda provoco essas reações em Severus. Talvez, elas me sejam muito úteis num futuro bem próximo"_ – maquinava Lucius, enquanto observava a porta do banheiro.

Lucius sabia muito bem o que ocorria por detrás daquela porta. Não imaginava que Severus apenas estivesse escovando seus dentes ou penteando os cabelos. O corpo do outro não deixara dúvidas da ação que ocorria naquela suíte.

E não apenas sabia, mas também demonstrava prazer em presenciar aquela situação. Via aquilo tudo como uma provocação. E, para Lucius Malfoy, sempre fora um hobbie provocar os outros. Gostava de pensar em Severus excitado por sua causa... Era como uma auto-afirmação, um triunfo de sua vaidade.

Em um instante, todos os pensamentos cínicos e os sorrisos prazerosos foram interrompidos por enorme estrondo vindo de sua suíte. Primeiro, ouviu um impacto, depois, uma queda. E, por fim, um grito descontrolado. O loiro destinou, então, sua atenção para a porta da suíte.

- Severus, o que você está fazendo com o meu banheiro!? Tudo bem você querer se aliviar, mas será que dá pra deixar alguma coisa inteira aí dentro? – o loiro ainda tentava manter o seu maldito sorrisinho. (**n/a**: Mentira, o sorriso dele é pra lá de gostoso. Mas assim fica mais apropriado).

Ouviu, agora, o barulho da mão de Severus girando a maçaneta. O homem abriu a porta rápida e grosseiramente, com um ar de intolerância.

- Porra, Severus! Logo o meu espelho? Você tem noção de quanto isto me custou? – reclamava Lucius, vendo seu espelho já despedaçado no chão frio.

Severus tinha um olhar amedrontador, parecia ser tomado pelo mais profundo ódio.

- Não, Lucius, não sei. E tampouco me importa saber. – Severus tinha a voz mais seca do planeta.

- Ah sim! Porque não foi no seu bolso. Pelo menos, vejo que as coisas foram boas aí dentro. – Lucius tentava impor um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

- Eu estava fazendo a barba! – rosnou Snape.

- Mas, Severus, você...

- Estava fazendo a barba!

- Você ainda está barbado, Severus.

- Já disse que estava fazendo a barba. **E PONTO FINAL** – a voz ríspida de Severus, agora, vinha acompanhada de um olhar fulminante.

Lucius, percebendo a frase oculta nos olhos de Snape ("pare de me perturbar se você ainda tem apego a esta vida!"), julgou melhor calar-se. No entanto, notara o sangue escorrendo pelos longos e finos dedos de Severus. E notara, acima de tudo, as marcas de lágrimas na face do outro.

"_Severus, definitivamente, não está normal! Aliás, ele está mais anormal do que nunca. Seus olhos sempre foram profundos, com um doce ar de melancolia. Mas, hoje, eles estavam tão diferentes, tão confusos. Pareciam formar um furacão, que toma tudo pela frente."_

O loiro, porém, interrompeu seus próprios pensamentos. Balançou a cabeça e deferiu, contra esta, um forte tapa. Parecia se repreender. Repreender-se por estar pensando nas tormentas de Severus. Repreender-se, simplesmente, por estar pensando em Severus...


	3. COMO EU QUERO

**ATA-ME**

**Classificação**: SLASH / LEMON (homem X homem). Não gosta? Aperta aquele "xizinho" ali no alto da página e se manda!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Par(es): **Severus Snape X Lucius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Drama / Suspense / Lemon

**Aviso:** Universo alternativo... Bem alternativo mesmo, ok?

**Betas**: JayKay-chan e Madam Lestat (Muito obrigada, meninas!)

**Gente, queria me desculpar por não ter colocado esse início nos dois primeiros capítulos... Foi puro esquecimento! Agora, ta tudo aí direitinho...**

**Obrigada a todos pelas manifestações a respeito da fic. Muito obrigada por deixar review ou por adicionar ao "Alerts"...**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**COMO EU QUERO**

A saída de Snape fora tão rápida e tão repentina que Lucius mal conseguira assimilar os acontecimentos. Mas, de repente, uma forte batida de porta, passos apressados pelo corredor do prédio, silêncio no andar. Agora, o loiro sabia que Snape tinha saído. O motivo ele não saberia dizer. E, talvez, nem o próprio Snape soubesse.

- Merda! Severus de imbecil passa longe. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu me soltar. O jeito é esperar por seu retorno e pensar em algum plano.

Porém, parecia impossível arquitetar um plano do qual Snape não desconfiaria. Afinal, o homem era muito inteligente e extremamente observador. Aliás, às vezes, era incômodo estar próximo a Snape, pois seu olhar parecia estar em constante perseguição.

Algumas horas se passaram desde a saída de Snape. Lucius ainda quebrava a cabeça, na tentativa de encontrar o plano perfeito, a chance de sair daquele maldito cativeiro. Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida de porta. O som já era familiar para o loiro, sabia que Snape chegara.

- Snape? É você? – Lucius já sabia a resposta para a sua pergunta.

- O que é, Lucius? – um rosnado como resposta

- Venha aqui no quarto. Preciso lhe falar. – o tom ainda imperativo na voz do loiro

- Fale logo.

- Severus, eu sei que sou seu prisioneiro, ou algo parecido, mas você pretende me matar de fome? Porque eu realmente acho que valho mais vivo.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Fui à rua buscar algo para o almoço, pois a sua geladeira estava tão vazia quanto a sua cabeça.

- Engraçadíssimo, Severus. Você está um comediante hoje.

- É bem diferente quando o alvo da piada é a gente, não é?

Lucius engoliu a seco. As palavras de Severus revelavam uma verdade cortante. Preferiu voltar ao assunto da comida.

- Mas o que você trouxe mesmo? Para o almoço?

- Alguns alimentos: verduras, legumes, grãos, carnes, etc. O básico, Lucius.

- Congelados?

- Não! Trouxe comida de verdade. Esses congelados me dão nó no estômago.

- E você pretende cozinhar? – Lucius abrira um sorriso que, aos poucos, se transformara em uma gargalhada.

- Sim, algum problema? A não ser que você prefira a fome.

- Não, de forma alguma. Fique a vontade. – o riso ainda era inevitável.

"_Fantástico! Muito bom mesmo. Além de estar acorrentado, faminto e dolorido, tem um maníaco na minha cozinha se achando o dono da casa. Já até imagino Severus em um avental..." _– era incrível a capacidade que o loiro tinha de rir até quando a raiva o dominava.

- Aqui está. – a voz rouca vinha do corredor.

Em questão de segundos, lá estava Snape na porta do quarto, com um prato de porcelana na mão direita e um copo de água na direita.

"_Aqui está? Então, ele realmente preparou o meu jantar? Por que um seqüestrador traria comida na cama de seu refém? Agora é oficial: eu tenho um maníaco na minha casa!" _

- Ah, sim. Obrigado – Lucius parecia contar um segredo de tão baixa estava sua voz.

- Obrigado? Estamos melhorando, não? Quem diria? Um gesto de gratidão vindo de um Malfoy...

- Eu preferia não ter o que agradecer, mas o que posso dizer para alguém que prepara meu jantar? E que tem o controle dos meus movimentos? Não tive muitas escolhas, afinal...

- Ok, Lucius! Não precisa justificar um simples obrigado. Eu não te acho gentil e carinhoso por isso. Só estou surpreso de achar uma ponta da verdadeira educação em você.

- A minha fome me permite ignorar seu comentário. – Lucius começara a devorar seu prato de comida, esquecendo qualquer classe que seu pai lhe ensinara.

Para sua própria surpresa, Snape não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena. Mesmo se comportando como um animal faminto, a imagem de Lucius continuava muito atraente. Os cabelos dourados, agora um pouco desgrenhados, os olhos brilhantes pela satisfação de saciar sua fome, as mãos largas e firmes. Snape nem mesmo se reconhecia: seu olhar era obsessivo, insaciável. Permanecera ali, imóvel, frente à cama de Lucius, observando a refeição do antigo amante.

- Você não vai se servir, Severus? – o loiro, enfim, dera um intervalo entre suas garfadas.

- Ããã? Ah, estou sem apetite hoje, Lucius.

- Como assim? Você é mesmo incompreensível, Severus! Bem, você é quem sabe...

Sim, Severus não tinha apetite, não sentia vontade de comer. Sua fome era por outra coisa, muito diferente de qualquer alimento cozido. Sua vontade era carnal, sexual. Desejava infinitamente aquele homem sentado à sua frente. E seu desejo crescia a cada segundo, parecia tornar-se incontrolável.

- Lucius, tenho de ir à farmácia. Já volto.

- Tudo bem. Eu estarei aqui, no mesmo lugar, não é? – o loiro colocava um sorriso cínico no rosto

Snape apenas abriu um discreto sorriso no canto da boca. De fato, Lucius sabia ser engraçado quando queria. Dirigiu-se ao corredor e, posteriormente, ao elevador do prédio. Sua cabeça estava repleta de intenções, e todas elas pareciam muito excitantes.

"_Durante esse tempo, ele ainda não me disse porque me mantém preso. E que tipo de seqüestrador é este? Um seqüestrador que vai às compras e prepara o jantar? Que me deixa sozinho pra ir à farmácia? O que Severus pretende com este patético seqüestro?" _ - novamente o pensamento de Lucius fora interrompido pelo barulho de chave na porta principal.

"_Severus está de volta. Talvez, seja a hora de perguntar o por quê de toda essa palhaçada!"_

- Severus, está de volta. Venha aqui.

- Novamente, Lucius? Você não se cansa?

- Cansar como? Eu estou aqui deitado como um inútil o dia inteiro.

- Sim. O que você quer – Snape, a essa altura, já estava na porta do quarto.

- Você não acha que já é hora de você me dizer o por quê dessa palhaçada? Por que diabos você me mantém amarrado nestacama?

- Não, eu não acho. Mas a hora um dia chegará e eu não precisarei te dizer, pois você mesmo descobrirá.

- Snape, por favor, esse ar misterioso de novo não. Fale logo o motivo desta brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Eu não creio que esta seja a hora de falar.

Lucius notara certa diferença na voz de Snape, o seu tom era mais suave, quase aveludado. Seus olhos tomavam um brilho incomum, mas não um brilho de alegria. Era um brilho estranho que definia, aos poucos, um olhar pretensioso.

- Você está estranho, Severus. O que está acontecendo?

- Fico feliz de ter notado, Lucius.

Snape, lentamente, pôs-se a andar em direção à cama de Lucius. Carregava em uma de suas mãos uma sacola de farmácia. Na outra, trazia um copo cheio de uísque. Em questão de segundos, os joelhos do moreno já encostavam na beirada da cama.

- Severus? Você está bem? – o loiro tinha um tom confuso, desconfiado

- Você não acha que basta de falar? Por que não fica quieto um pouco? – Snape falava em tom provocativo, mostrando o conteúdo retirado de dentro da sacola da farmácia.

- Então, foi por isso que você foi à farmácia? – Lucius, agora, tinha um ar sedutor na voz

- Quieto...

- E quem te disse que eu quero? – um sorriso safado aparecia no rosto do loiro

- E quem te disse que eu me importo? – Snape colocara seu rosto bem próximo ao dee Lucius, a voz aveludada era quase inaudível.

Neste momento, fascinado pela voz e pelo olhar de Snape, Lucius impulsionara sua cabeça em direção a do outro, unindo seus lábios. A língua do loiro pedia passagem, separando os lábios do moreno, na ânsia de percorrer cada pequena área daquela boca. Porém, em resposta, recebeu uma mordida no lábio inferior, fazendo com que as bocas se distanciassem. Snape, então, aproximou-se do ouvido esquerdo de Lucius.

- E quem disse que será assim? Será como eu quero... – a voz completamente rouca.

Lucius estava tomado pela surpresa, nunca vira Snape agir daquela forma. Aos poucos, notava que o brilho nos olhos do outro se intensificara, definindo, agora, um olhar obsessivo. O olhar de um animal faminto.

O moreno, por sua vez, colocava um sorriso no rosto, enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelo tórax de Lucius. Percorria cada pequena curva do peito de Lucius, deixando, com suas unhas, uma rubra marca na pele pálida. Lucius cerrava os dentes e fechava os olhos com a dolorosa sensação provocada pelos arranhões.

- Severus, o que pensa que está fazendo? – o loiro conseguia manter o tom imperativo, mesmo com certa dificuldade de pronunciar as palavras.

Snape ignorou completamente a pergunta do outro, apenas continuou apalpando o abdômen pálido, começando a saciar o enorme desejo que deveras o tomava. Finalmente, esbarrava no elástico da calça de seda trajada por Lucius. Durante alguns segundos, se limitou a apenas deslizar as pontas dos dedos por toda a extensão do elástico, sentindo o início do quadril do loiro.

- Severus Snape, nem pense em...

Lucius nem conseguiu acabar sua frase, tamanha fora a rapidez de Snape ao puxar sua calça. Em poucos segundos, o loiro estava completamente nu. Arregalara, então, os olhos, deixando evidente o temor que o tomava. Estava imóvel, pois sabia que de nad adiantaria se debater. Estava a mercê daquele que o tocava.

Snape notara olhar de Lucius, reconhecera o temor que este transmitia, pois o temor ele conhecia muito bem. Mas aquilo lhe serviu de estímulo, uma permissão para continuar. Parou um momento para observar o corpo nu, era incrível como Lucius, mesmo estático, tinha a capacidade de excitá-lo. A palidez contrastando com a escuridão, entregue ao frio abandono da noite. Mas, se a situação de Lucius propunha um quê de indefeso, seus músculos logo contrariavam, revelando um vigor inegável. Snape notara que, estando preso, os músculos do loiro estavam mais contraídos, fornecendo um formato ainda mais másculo a suas pernas. Seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido...

Desligando-se dos devaneios e voltando à realidade inflamável daquele quarto, Snape sentou-se sobre o quadril de Lucius, arranhando novamente toda a extensão do pálido tórax. Queria despir-se, mas os botões de suas vestes pareciam intransponíveis, então, com apenas um impulso, rasgou toda sua camisa, jogando-a no piso frio. Desabotoou sua calça e, por um momento, pôs-se de pé na cama, ainda sobre o corpo de Lucius, para retirá-la de suas pernas. Por último, se livrou da cueca; e novamente sentou-se sobre o quadril do outro. Nu agora estava, em condição igual a do corpo que pressionava.

Lucius ainda mantinha o temor nos seus olhos, mas agora eles se misturavam com um brilho diferente, um brilho luxurioso. A sensação de Snape fincando as unhas em seu tórax não era mais dolorosa, era ardente. Quando o moreno se livrou de toda sua vestimenta, expondo seu corpo esguio e maltratado pelo tempo, Lucius achou alguma beleza ali, a mais improvável beleza. Nem o próprio conseguiu entender aonde sua mente via algum encanto na estranha forma daquele que o violava. Na verdade, o loiro não conseguia mais entender ou definir coisa alguma, principalmente, se essa coisa dele mesmo partisse. Só sabia que aquela situação se mostrava bizarramente excitante, e sabia que sua excitação o condenava.

Snape, agora, dedicava-se a percorrer toda a extensão do corpo do outro utilizaando apenas a língua. Começou pelo pescoço, aonde deixou diversas marcas de leves mordidas; depois, partiu para o tórax, enquanto puxava, sem piedade, a extensa cabeleira loira. Chegando aos quadris, passou para a virilha do outro, realizando ali leves passeios com a língua.

Por mais que se segurasse, quando a língua de Snape alcançou sua virilha, Lucius perdeu todo o controle que tentava manter. Um gemido saiu disfarçado de sua boca, mas foi suficiente para o moreno entender a mensagem.

- Eu sei o que você deseja. Eu sei que isso lhe daria prazer. Mas não é isso que eu estou buscando. Lembre-se: como eu quero.

Deixando os quadris do loiro, Snape colocou-se do seu lado direito. Segurou, com força, as panturrilhas de Lucius, erguendo-as. Rapidamente, colocou-se no lugar antes ocupado pelas pernas e, sobre seu ombro, descansou as panturrilhas. Segurou firme o quadril do loiro, trazendo este em direção ao seu, terminando a ação em um leve choque das coxas do loiro com o tórax de Snape. Com os dedos, acariciou o orifício do loiro, preparando este para seu verdadeiro desejo e aproveitando para espalhar um pouco de lubrificante. Enquanto deslizava seus dedos, observava o rosto de Lucius: o loiro estava de olhos fechados, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, seu corpo exalando prazer.

Sim, Lucius estava incrivelmente excitado, não se lembrava de outro momento em que sentira tanto prazer. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas pouco se importava com o certo e o errado. Nunca se importou, na verdade... Experimentava uma nova sensação e esta se revelava deliciosa, ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo, enquanto Snape o tocava. Obviamente, não era a primeira vez que transava com um homem, o próprio Snape tinha sido seu amante juvenil. Mas Lucius, com a soberania própria dos Malfoy, não admitia estar por baixo, ele tinha de ser o principal, o ativo.

Porém, prazer não era o que Snape queria dar a Lucius, ele não tinha vindo ali para isso. E ele não podia fracassar. Cessou as carícias com os dedos e isto foi suficiente para fazer Lucius abrir os olhos. Em um movimento repentino, penetrou o loiro com a cabeça de seu membro. Lucius sentira a dor da primeira penetração, soltara um grito rouco. Seus olhos revelavam toda dor que sentia e novamente o temor. Severus identificou cada mensagem do olhar de Lucius e preferiu não mais entender, fechando seus olhos. De uma só vez, inseriu o corpo de seu membro no interior de Lucius. Novamente, o loiro soltou um grito rouco, reafirmando o incômodo que sentia.

Snape, simplesmente, ignorou qualquer mensagem do loiro, apenas continuando com a penetração. Impulsionava seu pênis para o interior de Lucius com grande velocidade, as estocadas eram fortes, podia sentir o choque das coxas do loiro contra seu peito, dos quadris do loiro contra os seus. A sensação produzida pelo atrito de seu pênis com a musculatura do ânus de Lucius fazia Snape delirar. Fincava as unhas nas coxas de Lucius, mordia sua panturrilha, gemia alto... Seu corpo estava em chamas.

Não foi mais preciso muito esforço, bastaram apenas algumas estocadas e Severus atingiu o ápice de sua excitação, gozando no interior do corpo de Lucius. Os jatos de gozo vinham seguidos por gemidos roucos, intensos. Quando seu líquido se extinguiu, Snape pousou as pernas de Lucius na cama e as amarrou novamente. Estava exausto, deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do loiro, precisava recuperar seu fôlego.

Tendo o fôlego recuperado, Snape levantou-se, deixando a posição horizontal. Dirigiu-se para a ponta da cama. E, enfim, rompeu aquele silêncio sufocante.

- Pronto...

- Pronto? O que está acontecendo, Severus? Quem é você? – a expressão na face de Lucius era indecifrável: um misto de mágoa, terror e raiva.

Snape ficou inerte, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Nem uma palavra o moreno emitiu, nem um olhar direcionou.

- E ainda fica calado? Responda-me, pelo menos! Como ousa me usar desse jeito? Será que se considera superior a mim, seu mestiço! Não se esqueça de quem eu sou, de onde eu venho.

- Então, agora você sabe como é se sentir assim! Ser tocado sem nunca tocar. Amar sem nunca ser amado. Estar próximo e nunca chegar. Ser tomado e depois abandonado! Ah, Lucius, enfim, você sabe como eu me sinto. Como eu sempre me senti... – Snape tinha a cabeça baixa, o olhar vidrado no chão, a voz rouca, um pouco presa.

Lucius engolia a seco, tentava buscar uma resposta, mas não conseguia achar as palavras. Sua mente parecia completamente vazia, estava perplexo com a fala de Severus. Nunca havia realmente pensado naquele homem, em como seria a sua vida, em como ele se sentia.

- Sim, Lucius, eu sei. Você nunca pensou em mim como alguém, como um ser humano. Estava ocupado demais servindo ao Lord e me levando para sua maldita cama. Era apenas uma brincadeira, não era? Uma distração para seus momentos de tédio...

O loiro tentou emitir algum som, mas em vão. Estava ainda mais perplexo, confuso. Severus nunca tinha se aberto daquela forma, sempre fora uma fortaleza. Impenetrável era a palavra que melhor definia seu antigo amigo. Mas agora era diferente, os olhos negros pareciam tão significativos.

- Não preciso de palavras, Lucius. Sempre conheci muito bem o seu silêncio. Pelo menos, essa parte sua eu verdadeiramente conheci...

Embalando um suspiro profundo, Severus se levantou da ponta da cama na qual repousava. Pôs-se de pé, ajeitou a postura e respirou bem fundo, como se quisesse absorver a frieza do ambiente para se recompor. Buscava o equilíbrio próprio que costumava conhecer.

- Eu preciso sair agora. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver. Por favor, tente não se comportar como um símio inútil... Afinal de contas, seria deselegante para um Malfoy!

- Assuntos? Que assuntos? – Lucius mantinha a curiosidade juvenil.

- Curioso como sempre. Assuntos meus, Lucius. Devo demorar, não me espere.

- Como se eu tivesse escolhas! Eu estou preso nesta cama. Inevitavelmente, eu irei te esperar.

- Sim, eu sei. – Snape reforçava a expressão de sarcasmo em seu rosto.

- Muito engraçado, Severus. Muito engraçado...

Mas Snape não ouviu a resposta do loiro, já se encontrava na sala de estar, em frente à porta de saída. Colocando a mão na maçaneta, olhou para o quarto. Lembrou da imagem de Lucius, mas hesitou. Sacudiu a cabeça, em um ato de repreensão, e saiu do apartamento.

Em frente ao elevador, suas pernas tremeram, parecia não mais agüentar o peso de seu corpo. Talvez, não agüentasse mais o peso daquele desejo doloroso. Havia uma chama queimando sua alma, enquanto uma corrente apertava seu coração, reduzindo-o, torturando-o.

- Em que ponto eu parei de ser eu mesmo? Severus, controle-se! Você sabe o quão pouco confiável Lucius é. Não se envolva demais. Não cometa o mesmo erro... Cumpra o que veio fazer e pronto. – Severus falava em uma inútil tentativa de se encontrar.

O elevador, enfim, parou naquele andar. Severus nele embarcou, em uma descida lamentável, deixando sua verdadeira emoção presa na cobertura.

**Comentário da autora**: Oi!!! Chegamos ao fim do capítulo III. Deu certo trabalho escreve-lo! Principalmente, devido a minha constante falta de tempo... Um pedido: Leu? Gostou? Não gostou? Comenta, gente!!!! Só assim eu posso saber o que vcs esperam da fic. O que tem de mudar e que pode permanecer assim... Então, participem da campanha "Faça uma pobre autorafeliz, deixe uma review!", ok?

Beijos...


End file.
